


Poem - Raindrops

by Vicki_Venom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Begging, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Rain Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Vicki_Venom





	Poem - Raindrops

Oh my king, how I've craved  
My back against bed sheets  
And a luxurious tongue to praise me,  
To take dominance over my own,  
The two of us seeking cover from rain  
And the prying eyes of others,  
Retreating to shadows to play.  
I know what you need,  
What you seek.  
Take it from me,  
And I will give it to no other.  
My legs across your shoulders,  
Toes curling  
And my soul is at your mercy.  
A tongue of fire and ice,  
Yet with the gentleness of a lover  
And the skill of a god,  
Undo me.  
I will make no sound,  
No cries of ecstasy--  
No whimpers of relief,  
I will let you ravage me in dead silence  
Lest you crave my words,  
My pleas for more  
How I beg my lord so sweetly,  
Your name escaping my tongue,  
Rolling off like raindrops on glass  
Or a tin roof.  
Fill me to the brim, my king  
With your white hot desire  
And leave the two of us breathless  
And achingly satisfied.


End file.
